proj_drpfandomcom-20200214-history
REVISE
Revise, also called the Revised Universe is an alternate universe similar to the real world. The Revise Universe Timeline combines the The Great War, World War 2, A Nation Divided, Regimental, and Securities Timeline. The Great War 1910s 1914 * The Great War breaks out World War II 1930s 1936 * Ciriaco Díaz is rises into power and becomes the leader of Mexico. He then annexes Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, and Costa Rica, turning it into the Third Mexican Empire. * 1939 * The Second World War begins 1940s 1941 * Early 1941: The Mexican Empire invades Panama, prompting the United States to intervene . * 1941, 6 July – 5 August: The First Battle of Smolensk took place. The battle ended with Axis victory. * 1941, August: Tensions rise between the Mexico and America due to the numerous border incidents on the US-Mexican border * 1941, September: The Mexican army launches an offensive against the Americans, without a declaration of War. The United States is caught off-guard from this event. 1942 * Early 1942: The Americans begin a counter-offensive against the Mexican Army. Although initially unsuccessful, it began to rally the American populace. * 1942, May 11–13: The Battle of Phoenix Islands, a major Naval battle in the Pacific Theatre begins. during the course of the Battle, the Imperial Japanese Navy defeated the United States Navy with their superior fighters. * Late 1942: The Mexican Empire begins to conscript from the populace, rushing poorly trained men into the front lines and bleeding their workforce dry. 1943 * Early 1943: The First Mexican Army were surrounded around Texas and cut off from reinforcements due to overstretching their lines. This also occurs to numerous divisions around Los Angeles. * The Mexican Coahuilan Defensive Line is breached after the losses sustained from prior engagements. * 1943, 7 August–2 October: The Second Battle of Smolensk was part of the Soviet Summer-Autumn campaign. Despite the initial attack phase of the Soviets going almost perfectly, the Axis were able to hold them off and push them back. * The remnants of the Mexican Army makes a last stand on Mexico City, with as little supplies as they had on them. * 1943, September 17–30':' The Battle of Tihkvin with the 31st Panzer Division as the spearhead was a battle fought between Germany and the Soviet union. It ended with Axis victory * The US-Mexican War ends with the defeat of the Third Mexican Empire; Ciriaco Díaz flees into Italy, but vanishes months later. * The remnants of the Mexican Air force were relocated into Germany prior to their defeat. They served under the Luftwaffe against the British on Northern France. 1944 * 1944, 13 July: Operation Nimbus was commenced, The 62nd Infantry Division manage to penetrate through the German defensive lines on Greece with heavy losses sustained. * 1944, 17 July: The US 297th Glider Infantry Regiment was tasked at landing on Normandy at night to disable Anti-Aircraft guns and hold out in a German occupied town in preparation for a larger scale aerial invasion. * 1944, 1 August: The British No. 49 Commando fight for the last time in Operation Whiskey in an effort to disrupt the distribution of German supplies flowing through Greek battle lines. 1945 * 1945, ???? : The Third Battle of Smolensk was fought. The Soviet Union finally manages to break through the Axis defensive lines, retaking Smolensk. * 1945,March 28: The Battle of Neaville was fought yet again, with a small force composed of a combined arms of the 31st Panzer Division and Waffen-SS Panzergrenadier Division Helmut Freund. 1946 * 1946, March 29 - July 15: The Battle of Florence was a battle fought between the Italian army and Allied forces. Despite Axis defeat, they were able to delay allied advancement long enough for a major counter attack. * 1946, December 6. The Battle of Rostov is fought, through the sacrifices made by the Shtrafbat, the 500th Rifle Division along with the 91st Tank Division were able to push forwards and defeat the larger German Army. * 1946, December 8, The Kingdom of Italy surrenders. Loyalist forces retreat into Germany and is reformed into the Italian-German army. 1947 * 1947, March 7–9''' :' The Battle of Tanegashima is fought, It ended with Strategical American Victory due to gaining a foothold into Japan, and a Tactical Japanese victory as they sunk numerous American ships, at the cost of the Battleship Tōtōmi. * 1947, June 15–17: A three way battle between the NKU, IJA, and the USA is fought in Shintomi, The United States was able to secure victory but at the cost their supplies being destroyed by the Japanese Revolutionary Movement * 1947, June 27–July 2: The first Battle of Hitoyoshi is fought between the United States Marines and the Imperial Japanese Army. The IJA manage to drive the US marines back. * 1947, July 4: Yatsushiro Incident occurs, a fight breaks out between the Japanese Revolutionary Army and the Imperial Japanese Army * 1947, July 9–July 14: The second Battle of Hitoyoshi is fought between the United States Marines and the Imperial Japanese Army. This time, the US marines were able to defeat the Imperial Japanese army and push inland. * 1947, August 5 - September 23 : Battle of Hiroshima ★/● * 1947, August 15 - December 23: Invasion of Hokkaido ☭/● * 1947, September 21 - December 27: Battle of Osaka ★/● * 1947, October 1 - November 30: Battle of Okayama ★/● * 1947, December 12 - 1948, February 10: Battle of Nagoya ★/● * 1947, June 29–August 15: The' Battle of Berlin is fought, the Red Army pushes into Berlin and captures it, thus ending the Third Reich's reign. * 1947, June 30–August 26: Battle of Bavaria, Axis and Allied forces fought in the Regions of Bavaria. Most German forces surrendered days later after the fall of Berlin thus ending the war on Europe. * 1947, September 18 – October 5: Uprising of Kanagawa ● * 1947, December 28 – 1948, January 3 : Battle of Kanagawa ● 1948 * 1948, January 28 - March 5: Battle of Hirosaki ☭/● * 1948, March 10 - May 8: Battle of Tokyo ★/● * 1948, March 28 - May 1: Battle of Iwaki ☭/● * The '''Second World War ends. Both Germany and Japan were occupied by both Allied and Soviet armies A Nation Divided 1950s 1955 * The Vietnam war begins 1957 * The East German 5th Panzer Training Regiment alongside the 9th Panzer division was sent to Vietnam to support the North Vietnamese army 1970s 1972 * Northern and Eastern Japan are re-united and formed the State of Japan; The Japanese Revolutionary Movement disbands after the re-unification. 1975 * The Vietnam war ends with North Vietnamese Victory 1990s * East and West Germany re-unite and form the Federal Republic of Germany. Regimental 2010s 2018 * Mexico is annexed by the United States of America, turning it into the region of called the Mexican state. Many allies of America are appalled by the event. 2020s * The North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) is dissolved after internal conflicts between France, Britain, and America. * The Coalition of European Nations is formed from the European states formerly part of NATO and the European Union. 2024 * The Black Fox Regiment is formed, Commanded by Garrett Edmund Akers 2030s * The Poland Uprising begins * On November 30, 2030, rebel forces have built a defensive front on the city of Zielona Góra, the Polish army assaulted the city but failed. CEAF was tasked to take the city at night, the operation succeeded. * On October 3, 2030, Cyryl and the remaining rebel forces launched a suicide attack to capture Warszawa, the battle was fierce during that day. In the end, the rebel resistance were crushed and Cyryl’s body was found hours later. * The Poland Uprising ends * Canada is annexed by the America; The American Union is formed. 2036 * The Spanish Insurgency begins and ends. 2038 * The Second Russian Civil War starts between the Russian Federation, supported by CEAF. And the RPSR * 2038 of September: Boris’s party launched a full scale operation from east, taking most of Siberia in one month. * 2038 of October: Kazimir requested the support of CEAF to help defend the front lines and try holding back the Unions. Later that month, Union forced fiercely attacked the front lines, despite losing more men than the Republican forces, they still fought on. * 2038 of November: Republican forced from the north started to push into Union territory, the attack was a failure and many vehicles were lost in the process. * 2038 December: The BFR was moved to the front lines, middle sections and the 39th Mechanized Battalion on the Lower sections. Union forces attacked the lower regions with an overwhelming number of troops, the 39th Mechanized battalion, outnumbered 10-1 took heavy damage during defence and was forced to pull out, 2039 * 2039 January: Union forces assaulted the middle defensive line from the bottom and from the front, BFR held it’s ground: but was pushed back slightly, Supply lines from the north have been disrupted due to the assault from the bottom and middle lines. * 2039 February: the northern defensive line started to ration all the ammo they could find. * 2039 March: the northern defensive line was assaulted by the Commies, 2 Republican Divisions were lost during the defence, the remaining divisions were forced to retreat. * 2039 April: due to pressure, minor Republican cities start to rebel, damaging supply lines. * 2039 May: Boris personally assaulted the Middle defensive line, and successfully captures it, The BFR was forced to pull out. The result of this attack boosted the morale of the Union forces. * 2039 June-September: A smaller defensive line was built, due to the loss of many cities, Kazimir himself was already under heavy pressure from his own people. * 2039 October – November: Fierce fighting on the front lines. Union forces gaining the upper hand 2040s * 2040 January-May: Many Republican Russian battalions have abandoned their posts and joined the Union party. The Republican defensive line is slowly being pushed back. * 2040 June – December Defensive lines start running of supplies, Republican forces suffered heavy losses. 2041 * 2041, January: BFR and the Nachzehrer brigade have rejoined the front lines, Republicans start to hold the line again. * 2041, February -July: Republican army starts pushing very slowly, regaining a bit of territory. * 2041 August-November: Union forces continue to fight fiercely, hammering the Republicans with artillery almost everyday. 2042 * 2042 January, Union assault resumes: The front lines, battered due to the shelling months prior, was easily destroyed. * 2042 February, Union assault ceased: Boris now proclaims his victory and has claimed 3/4 of Russia. * The Second Russian Civil War ends; The NSU rises in power after their victory. 2048 * The Eurasian Conflict begins * 2048 June – December: NSU Invasion begins, bits of Europe and Asia easily fall due to the unexpected attack. CEAF forces mobilize, UAPF was created. NSU advance was temporarily halted by CEAF forces. NSU Asian region continues their assault. 2049 * 2049 January – March: UAPF forces start mobilizing, hard fighting with the NSU Asian forces, barely holding them back. CEAF forces pushed the Northern NSU invasion back slightly, the south however, was pushed back. * 2049: April – August: CEAF Northern forces were told to help defend the Southern part, NSU continues to push at the southern defence line. UAPF forces lost a stronghold and retreated. NSU Asian forces continue to advance. * 2049 August- November: UAPF launched an operation to reclaim their lost territory, Initial assault fails due to the NSU digging in. CEAF forces manage to hold the NSU assault in the southern region, barely pushing them back. * 2049 December - 2050 April : UAPF loses two carrier fleets, but successfully recaptures a few islands, NSU forces retreat and plan to assault another location. CEAF forces begin to push the NSU, NSU forces were pushed back slightly, at the cost of three Brigades. 2050s * 2050 April – October: NSU begins the assault on the eastern parts of Asia, UAPF suffered heavy losses during the assault, CEAF assault was halted by NSU forces. * 2050: November – December: NSU forces assault the northern part, food was scarce during this battle, NSU successfully captured the upper territory, UAPF continues to hold out. 2051 * 2051: January- April: UAPF forces in the east retreat, NSU forces on the east start pushing, NSU forces on the west part of Asia are having a tough time trying to assault the Western UAPF defences. CEAF Northern forces continue fighting to regain lost territory, Southern forces continue holding out. * 2051 April – July: CEAF northern forces continue to fight, gaining a but of territory, but still lose way more than they can gain. Southern forces continue to hold out, UAPF Western forces now start pushing the NSU forces back, Eastern forces continue to retreat. * 2051 September – December: UPAF Eastern forces finally start holding their ground, Western forces continue to push the NSU forces back. CEAF northern forces start holding their ground again, Southern CEAF forces continue to Hold their ground. 2052 * 2052: January – September: A series of small skirmish battles happen on CEAF southern Defence lines and UAPF Eastern defence lines. CEAF Northern defence line requests for reinforcements. UAPF western line continues to push the NSU back. * 2052 October – December: UAPF Western line starts to dig in, NSU assaults it and fails, CEAF northern line manages to hold off a few attacks, the southern line now goes on the assault. 2053 * 2053 January – May: UAPF Western forces now begin to hold off numerous NSU attacks, Eastern line continues to push back the NSU forces, Northern line now goes on the assault again, while the southern continues to fight. * 2053 June- October: CEAF Northern Forces continue to push the NSU forces back, The Southern Forces now start pushing again. UAPF forces West and East now begin to assault NSU territory. * 2053 November: UAPF assault fails, but they managed to regain most of their territory, CEAF forces manage to drive out most of the NSU forces out of their territory. * 2053 December: Both CEAF and NSU leaders declare a ceasefire, due to how much was lost during the war. NSU and UAPF forces continue to fight each other. * The Eurasian Conflict ends in a stalemate ; Dark skies begins 2055 * Dark skies ends ; Zero hour begin 2059 * Zero hour ends * The UAPF and NSU conflict ends. The UAPF reforms into the 'Asian Alliance' which consists of most of Southeast Asia, East Asia, South Asia and Central Asia. 2060s 2061 * The Russian NSU branch launched an attack on numerous CEAF installations without a declaration of war. Numerous chemical and biological weapons were used. The NSU won most of their battles due to the unexpected attack. The conflict was marked as the 7/23 Incident. * The Black Fox Regiment is disbanded, the survivors of the Incident were merged to the Nachzehrer * MeCR Instutute has been forced to shut down due their connection with the chemical and biological agents used in the 7/23 Incident. * Due to the 7/23 Incident, CEAF forces retaliated which cased a war that lasted for three days. The Russian NSU branch then surrendered and was banned from producing arms. The power of the Russian branch of the NSU was cut into a quarter of what they had years prior. Securities 2070s * The Russian branch of the Nanning Security Union begins to rearm after the ban, prompting the Coalition to intervene. * The Nanning Security Union and the Coalition of European Nations signed a non-aggression pack with each other after the London Conference of 2070. 2075 * AUH Corporation successfully finishes 'Project Phoenix' with the help of MeCR Institute remnants. * The Black Fox Securities is formed. 2076 * The Nanning Security Union declares war on the American Union, engulfing the Pacific in yet another war. * The NSU invades America through Alaska, beginning the Alaskan Campaign. Category:Timelines Category:REVISE